Sweet 1600 diaries
right|200px| Whereas usually dolls that come with booklets have physical booklets included in the doll's packaging, matters are a little different for the Sweet 1600 series. The Sweet 1600 dolls come with mini-diaries, but they are website documents that have to be unlocked at the [http://www.monsterhigh.com/sweet1600key Sweet 1600 subsection] of the ''Monster High'' website using codes that come with the dolls. The codes are: * Draculaura - W9189 * Frankie Stein - W9190 * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 * Clawd Wolf - W9192 Draculaura Draculaurasdiarypg1.jpg Draculaurasdiarypg2.jpg Draculaurasdiarypg3.jpg Draculaurasdiarypg4.jpg Draculaurasdiarypg5.jpg 21 November I'm worried about taking my driver's license test. The written part should be totes easy, but the actual driving part is what has me going a little batty. My father has taken me out for practice drives, but he gets really nervous for some reason and says :Draculaura- :Draculaura- :Draculaura a lot while stomping the passenger side floorboard. My dream Sweet 1600 birthday present would be a sporty black-and-pink two-seater convertible, so Count Fabulous can fly in and out. That would be totally off the fang! 17 December My father and I took a midnight walk last night, and it was so nice to fang out with him. We were talking about how fun it would be to fly over to Transylvania for a family reunion, or to visit the North Pole during winter, since there's no sunlight from October to March. The only thing is, I get cold so easy, I'd have to borrow some super-warm ghoul gear from Abbey for the trip. I love spending time with my father. I'm going to make sure to creep around with him more. 3 February My Sweet 1600 party is going to be so fangtastic. All my best ghoulfriends will be there. Holt Hyde is going to spin smoking hot tunes to get all the monsters in the house on the dance floor. There will be a killer vegetarian spread and, of course, a scary-sweet cake. I think I'll go to the maul this weekend to shop for an outfit to die for so I'll look drop-dead gorgeous. I'm thinking something black and pink and lacy. Clawdeen said she would do my makeup, so I don't have to worry about getting it just right without a mirror, and I want big hair because it's a big day, right? Clawd is going to be my furricious date, and he promised he won't eat any pizza the day of my party, because you know I can't be around all that garlic. It's going to be a scarylicious party time. Frankie Stein Clawdeen Wolf Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diarycover.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary1.jpg Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary2.JPG Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary3.JPG Clawdeen Sweet 1600 diary4.JPG November 13th Draculaura and Clawd have been spending so much time together that I'm feeling monstrously left out. I'm over the full moon that BFF and my brother are wildly into each other, but now Draculaura isn't around for maul crawls and Clawd is never home to watch our favorite show, "America's Next Top Monster". Oh well, guess it could be worse-he could still be dating Cleo. December 15th I really need a break. My classes at Monster High have been scary intense this semester. With clawculus, biteology and advanced creature econ, plus fearleading practice and keeping up with the pack at home, I'm dead-tired and clawing to get out of here. I'd really love to go somewhere and do some retail rejuvenation-and by that I mean shopping. Picture the pack sitting on Gloom Beach, relaxing in the sun, followed by some leisurely browsing through the outlet maul. Now that sounds freaky-fabulous! February 3rd Howleen and I went to the maul today to shop for drop-dead gorgeous outfits for Draculaura's Sweet 1600 party. I was fur-ociously surprised how much fun we had. I couldn't decide what to wear, so I bought two freaktacular options. We'll just see what I'm in the mood to wear on the big day. I helped Howleen pick out a scary-cute dress and a killer pair of shoes for the epic bash. Oh my ghoul, let me tell you, she can be so annoying-always borrowing my clothes and my makeup without asking-but she can also be scary-sweet. I don't think she'll ever have my fashion sense, but that's okay. She's learning to have one of her own. Clawd Wolf Dddddddd.jpg 1.png 2u.png 2uijk0op;loy8i.png 3.png 4.png 5.png Category:Diaries